Samantha Carter and Janet Fraiser asked Jack to help then out
by phillip.madsen.52
Summary: Sam and Janet want Jack O'Neill to treat them badly.


It was a hot sunny day in Colorado. Jack was on his way home when all of a sudden his cell rang. Answering it and saying Hello this is Jack O'Neill now.

Jack its Sam I was wondering if you would like to come over to Janet's for a while and chat with her and me.

"Carter nothing people but what is the reason for you and her wanting me to come over all of a sudden to her house?" "I know the questions kind of strange to hear coming from me. But that isn't the only reason you and she want me there now."

So tell me the truth or I hang up right away. "

"Jack this Janet just comes please."

"Fine I am there in 2 min's"

Thanks Jack

"When he got to Janet's house, and then got out of the truck. He walked up to the door now and rings the doorbell."

"To his surprise, Sam and Janet have both answered the door only wearing bathrobes and now. Jack thanks for coming so quickly now. "

"He could see that they both how on nothing underneath the bath robes. He could see only the Bra's and panties on.

What shocked him the most was the size of tits Sam had. He never senses her breast before until now. "

"She had the finest tits he had now ever seen in his whole life. From what Jack could tell. Is that they endure at least a DD size and as for Janet's tithe could see that she was a good deal smaller than Sam's."

"Thanks for coming now."

"So what was really important, that you needed me to come all the way over now?

"We wanted to get your answer on who has the heaviest set of tits now.

I or Janet now and place is truthful to use."

We also would like for you to Sparks use, whip uses, and fuck us both so hard now in are ass and Aussies and to make us do what ever you want to use.

We are ready to please and pleasure you all you desire.

"What we want is for you to make use you slaves."

Suppose we decide we both want to become your sex slaves and hoar now Jack."

"What? Do I understand you both right. You want me to turn you in to sex slave of mine and miss use you now."

"Yes that is what we both are saying."

"We want you to do anything and everything you want to us both."

"He was more surprised when both walked out into the room to see that wearing a collar around their necks." And they chain to the wall directly.

Walking around them both he licked his lips now. Then pulling hard on the ropes, pulling them right off their body now and noticing that Sam and Janet were wearing bra's both of them that caused their breast look huge in them now and that they had on tight thongs as well.

Plus to his surprise they both held in their ass no butt plus as well clamps on the nipples too."

So Jack what you think of us now?

"Well I have to say dam." If both of you are trying to get me turned on now? I have to say that it almost worked, but then both of you forgot one thing. Which is that I was turned on at the sight of the two of you standing in the doorway?

Reaching out and grabbing Sam' huge DD Breast now then pulls on them hard making her moan as this happen. Next he grabbed Janet's DD breast in both hands and pulled just as hard on her now making her moan good."

Next Jack grab both chains and said get all your clothes both of you now here"

"Jack why?"

"Because you're both now going to live from now on at my house and in my bedroom are where you two will stay nowhere?"

"What? They said shocked at him?

"Hearing this he slapped them both in the face and said do as I told you nowhere and get your fucking ass in my truck now yelling at them both."

They both acted as they were told. And climbed into the truck naked only wear their bras and panties.

Seeing that they behaved as he asked the first time now and are in the truck of his he takes the coins for each then and hooks the ends to the back of the his truck cab now.

"Looking over to see Sam and Janet naked in bra' and panties only." Smiles at them both and then makes Sam put on a very huge Double strap-on now and has her wear this while she is in her bra and panties next to Janet.

"Janet your going to unbuckle your self now and then lower you ass and pussy all the way on to both of the cocks Sam is wearing now and sit the for the ride to my house now."

"Jack people will see me and realize that I am alone in my bra and panties now in this truck. Plus they will believe that something is wrong now as well to Jack."

"You and Sam asked me to treat you like this and that is what I am going to do now and I want you both to now know your going taken care of my way now here got it Janet and Sam now"

Yes that is what we said to you in her house, Jack. So what are you planning on doing to use both after getting into your house? That depends all on how you both are and behave today. Or on how you obey me from now to the time we get to my house.

I said I wasn't seeing you Janet now riding those two huge dam cocks deep into your ass and pussy. So why you are Janet now still haven't implied you're self on them both. He pulls his truck over to the side of the road and stopped right away.

Then looking over at Janet and yelling get your fucking ass and pussy now on the two huge cocks she had on. I mean, damn it!

Doing as he said she stood up and then lowered her ass and pussy hard all the way onto the cock Sam how been wearing now. Moaning as she pushed both the cocks deeper in to Janet's ass again.

He then pulled over, and then buckled Janet and Sam in together in the hindquarters. Doing that took up driving back to his place again. Know that both of them are not comfortable with how they are then.

In the mirror Jack could see that Sam was not ok, with what was going on. Or at the moment in any way now felt good about what she was doing to Janet now. Still that is what they had told him. Was for him, make it as uncomfortable for them both now as possible.

Jack is this you were thinking about when we both opened the door?

"To be very fair with you both instantly know it wasn't."

I have to say no it wasn't the least bit. What I expected from either of you today."

"Sam Started to feel uncomfortable now. The reason for this was that her DD tits wear being smashed by Janet pushing back in to them now. Just so she could stay upright and be still."

"Janet was surprised, when Sam reached around in front of her and grab hard on to her breasts now. This shocked her and she could see Sam's hands start to push and pull on her tits better. Only able to moan through gag now in her mouth. Thanks to Jack."

"She only had the choice to sit there and do nothing but feel the pain and pleasure of what was lapping to her body on the ride to Jack's house."

Seeing the house directly from the inn side Janet eyes lit up, as did Sam's when she looked around too.

He made Sam walk into the house caring Janet still impaled on the cock.

Entering the house, then walking in side way they were Sam and Janet could tell that his home was kept very clean. Janet finally got to see the medals and ribbon's he was awarded in the service.

Sam was too busy to look at the medals and ribbon's right then to notice. She was more involved, in what she was doing to Janet to care right that moment today. The fact was she was so involved now really seeing Jack walking up behind her. For her full thoughts and intended was on the one person she hands her hands on now.

Reaching out and grabbing her from behind now. She felt his hands now grab her firm on her ass and then starting pulling her to the bedroom.

Jack what are you doing now, I was having fun here. Do you mind if I call you Jack?

Yes I do mind Sam. You and Janet Said to me do what ever I wanted to the both of you now. So that is really what I intend to do today. Said smiling back towards him and thinking this was the best idea he had so far today.

Keeping a firm grip on her now and pulling hard to the bedroom. Sam was trying to struggle and refuse to consume. But could see that he was stronger than she was. She finally stopped trying to fight it. Letting he pull her and Janet to the room in the back of the house. Which was his bedroom?

Shutting the door behind then both now and locking it. Janet and she didn't like the smile on his face when he turns around looking at them both instantly.

"Jack what are you think of doing to use both?"

Not so fast you two. You're both going to Internet me now like you had done. Before I even think of letting you to lose.

Walking out of the room again and then coming back with a table. Placing the table in the middle of the room. He took hold of Janet now laying her flat on it.

Got her on the table, then he tied her to it so that she couldn't move or try to struggle either. Sam now you're going to fuck her so hard and good, I want to her to hear her scream and beg for you to quit.

Sam walked up behind her placing her hand on either side of Janet ass cheeks now and then putting them wide. She thrust hard all the way deep into Janet's ass hole. Janet felt the cock go in deep.

"Screaming, Sam please takes me. Make me yours now.

Straddling Janet good and then pushing deeper into her with each thrust every time.

Jack could see Sam was enjoying this lot.

So Sam how is it felt to finally take your best friend the way you have always wanted to for years?

It feels so good.

Part 2

"Jack continued to watch, Sam is having fun pounding into Janet. She was making sure that every time she hurt Janet. Though Janet was trying to get her to stop. What was being done to her?"

It didn't bother Sam one bit now at all. In fact watching Janet try to struggle to free her and get away from her was not working out. Sam had a secure hold on her now. She wasn't going to give in to her, or let her attempt to find her way. Ever, ever, ever again.

"Sam I think it might be time to ask Janet if she understands why this is happening to her"

Sam looks over at him. Then smiled saying you're right. I should ask her if she realizes what is going on now."

Leaning down and then whispering in Janet's ear. Sam said do you realize now, why this is happening to you Janet."

Knowing far too well that she had heard now what was demanded of her? Deciding to make sure she understood what was going on at once.

She grabs hold tighter now on to her and then pushed so hard that Janet's head went straight up and outward like a shot. It was so much fun to watch this happen.

"Jack, Janet said, why are you just watching now? We both told you that we wanted you to treat us both the same way."

"Janet you're in my house now and what I want goes. So if I want you to be hurt badly and feel a lot of pain. Then that is what you're going to get. It not might be from me right now. But I will tell you one thing in this house, what every I say goes."

Seeing her not like what he had said no. Or the fact that she was never allowed to leave the house ever again. But what was more fun knew that Sam could never leave his house again either now.

Walking up to Janet now and pulling the gag out of her mouth. He said to her, now you're going to learn your place from hear on out with me. As a matter of fact I believe that you need to learn how to draw a cock better. I can see this working.

Grabbing Janet by the head full of her then making her open her mouth wide as she could he pushed has cock all the way deep inside her mouth immediately. All the while Sam was still pounding her in the ass hard and harder now.

Sam and he push harder into her with each thrust they did. For them both this had been exactly what they wanted to do to her now.

"For Jack this could go on and on now for as long for a while. Sam had been busy pounding and hurting Janet's ass so much now she was having more fun than she could ever have in a day at work."

Not being bale to answer anything for herself directly. Because her hands still were tied behind her back tightly now and it was in her apparent she would never be able to leave the house again.

Thinking next that he would make sure Sam and she never left the house once more. He had decided to let them know this. For Sam that was okay with her.

Asking Janet what she thought about this and not being able to leave his house again. She was more than willing to agree on this.

Being told they never leave his house again was like saying your mine for ever. So that is what the two of them learned from this now. Was that they belonged to him immediately and forever.


End file.
